


The most underrated Haikyuu!! ship

by anxious_cucumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, for like three sentences, idk if you can call this angst, my best friend made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_cucumber/pseuds/anxious_cucumber
Summary: The love story of the year.The red green white volleyball (Molten) and the blue yellow volleyball (Mikasa) are in love.But even love between balls can be complicated.(based on this one Instagram post about this underrated ship)
Relationships: Molten Volleyball/Mikasa Volleyball, Red Green White Volleyball/Blue Yellow Volleyball
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The most underrated Haikyuu!! ship

**Author's Note:**

> Red Green White Volleyball = Molten (she/her)  
> Blue Yellow Volleyball = Mikasa (he/him)
> 
> I chose these pronouns to avoid confusion.

“Hey, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” The blue and yellow volleyball said to the green, red and white colored ball, which just rolled in his direction, “I’m Mikasa. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too. This is my first official game. Name’s Molten, by the way.” The new ball said.

“Do you want some insight on how this works?” Mikasa offered.

“Yeah, would be nice.”

<->

“Mikasa, I missed you so much.” Molten yelled happily as she bounced in the blue yellow ball’s direction.

“Molten, it’s nice to see you again. How have you been?” He asked politely, while he smiled softly at the younger overexcited ball.

“Great, the team’s played a few practice matches and I got to meet so many other balls. But I’m so happy to see you again. I really really missed you.” She spoke a little fast but Mikasa found it quite cute.

“That’s nice to hear. I’ve been well, too. Hey, this is a training camp, so we will be here together for a while. So do you want to hang out?” 

“Yes, always.”

They rolled around the gym while they chatted about everything and nothing.

<->

The next time they met, Mikasa realized how much he loves the other ball. After this surprising revelation he decided he needed to confess his feelings.

“Hey, Molten, can we talk?” The blue and yellow ball asked her after one game.

“Sure, I wanted to talk to you, too, actually.” She told him happily and grinned at him with a sunny smile.

All he could say was, “Oh.” He was absolutely stunned by that smile.

“Well, I really really like you and so I wanted to ask, if you wanna be my partner in crime and volleyball?” Molten said quickly but with an excited tone.

He was stunned again.

“Mikasa? Are you okay?” Molten was worried. Why didn’t Mikasa say anything.

“Oh, right. Uhh, yes, I will be your partner in crime and in volleyball.”

Nobody could convince Mikasa, that the smile on her face wasn’t the most adorable thing in the world.

<->

„I can’t do this anymore.” Mikasa said.

“Why?” Molten asked, “Why would you leave me? After all we went through together.”

“You always roll to other balls! Did I ever mean anything to you?” The blue yellow striped ball exclaimed. He never would have expected his love to be so close to other balls.

“I DIDN’T HAVE A CHOICE!” The other sobbed, “THE ALWAYS STIRRED ME IN THIS DIRECTION! I never wanted to hurt you. These people were against our love.”

“I only want to be with you.” She whispered, “Because I only love you.”

“You love me?” Mikasa whispered. It’s the first time one of the two had voiced it out loud.

“Yes, because you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“I love you, too.”

<->

Even after they got old and used they were still happy because they met each other again in the garbage dump.


End file.
